


Loyalty

by LelianasSong



Series: Loyalty [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Choking, F/F, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: After being invited to a private meeting with the Warchief, Alvaraa finds herself questioning where her loyalties truly lie.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, the smut dealer! So my friends got me back onto my Warcraft bullshit and since I am incredibly gay for Sylvanas, I decided to write some smut, as is my usual go to! I hope you guys enjoy this piece, cause I certainly enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Remember to check me out over at tumblr (LelianasSong) and twitter (LeliRavenQueen) for more of my antics and access to other works!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Alvaraa worried her lip between her teeth as she waited outside of the Warchief’s chambers, waiting for the call that would bid her to come in. She kept her now golden eyes glued on the door, trying to ignore the smells of the Undercity that drew her further from the Light than she wanted to be. It always smelt like death and sewage in the main areas and it was a surprise that the Warchief’s chambers smelt even slightly better than that. She just wanted to know what was going on and to disappear from the eyes of the Forsaken that was currently watching her as she waited.

More minutes passed and just as Alvaraa was beginning to think that she had come too early, or far too late, the door to the chambers opened and she was ushered inside. Sylvanas Windrunner was stood in the centre of the room, her red eyes watching Alvaraa as she made her way inside of the deserted room. Often when she had come here, there had been others here as well, particularly Nathanos, yet now, it was just her Warchief, stood proudly and imposingly upon the dias.

“Come closer, champion,” Sylvanas spoke, her cold voice sending a chill down the blood elf’s spine.

Alvaraa approached with as much confidence as she could muster in her current confusion, her eyes watching as a wry smile pulled at Sylvanas’ lips. Her Warchief stood tall and in this moment, as Alvaraa came to a stop just before her, there was a point where she almost wanted to bow as if she were some Alliance grunt bowing before their boy king. Except in this, Sylvanas would have truly deserved such a treatment. True power and cunning were at least worthy of such deferential treatment.

“You wanted to speak with me, My Lady?” Alvaraa spoke, meeting Sylvanas’ eyes, even as she felt herself urged to look away.

“Follow me, I believe there is something we need to discuss, privately.”

“More privately than an empty room?”

“I do not think you’d appreciate this conversation in this particular room. Now come, let us talk.”

Sylvanas didn’t even wait for a reply, before she turned around walking towards a secret room in the back of the chambers. It was one that Alvaraa had not seen before, nor one that she had ever seen anyone enter or leave before. As she stepped through the door, she noted that it was a lot smaller than the large chambers where meetings were held. Instead, there was furniture from a distinct style that Alvaraa recognised from her years before Silvermoon’s initial destruction. There was an element of home and from a time when they had all been but High Elves once.

“How… did you get this here?” Alvaraa asked, tracing her fingers over the wooden carving of the bed that stood proudly in the room. “Why do you still have this?”

“It is but a reminder.”

“Of home?”

“No. I do not need such sentiments.” Sylvanas turned towards her once more, her eyes piercing into her very soul. “This is where I remember a fool.”

Alvaraa watched as Sylvanas’ jaw twinged slightly, tensing as she stood there in amongst furniture from what felt like a different life altogether. For the Warchief, she supposed it had been a different life, one before her death.

“Why have you brought me here?”

Sylvanas lips quirked back into that wry smile then, as she walked forward and lift Alvaraa’s chin up with a gauntleted hand. She seemed to study her for a moment, before she leant forward, her lips brushing past her cheek and towards her ear. They felt colder than any other lips had ever felt against her and yet she still found herself shivering in delight as Sylvanas’ brushed her lips against her ear.

“I wanted to know if I could count on your loyalty, champion.”

“I… live to serve the Horde, my lady.”

“Do you truly, Priest?”

“Y-yes. The Horde is where I belong,” Alvaraa spoke, trying not to let her eyes flicker closed with the sensation against her ear.

“And what are your loyalties to me?”

Those lips that has brushed against her ear, now landed in a kiss against her neck. Alvaraa tried to stifle the moan that fell from her lips, but instead it came out as a high pitched whine, something that only earned a deep chuckle from the Warchief. The kiss turned into more, as Sylvanas flickered her tongue against her skin, allowing her sharp teeth to graze against the flesh in a way that meant holding in any of her whines would be futile. Alvaraa gasped, as she felt a hand grab her waist, pushing her backwards until her back met with the stone cold wall behind her.

As Sylvanas pulled back, there was something akin to hunger in those red eyes, burning harsh and bright as she savoured the sight of Alvaraa, breathing heavily against the wall. Another smirk graced those wicked lips, as Sylvanas clutched her chin with the claws of her gauntlet, pulling her chin up before finally kissing her. The hunger in her eyes seemed matched only by the desire in her kiss, as she seemed to draw Alvaraa closer to her, a desire that Alvaraa readily matched with each passing second, succumbing to the the improbably moment that was happening between them now. She gasped, clutching at Sylvanas’ cloak with her hands and pulling them closer together, as Sylvanas seemed intent on giving her neck even more attention.

The bites grew harsher, as Alvaraa gasped and moaned at the sensations. It was difficult to concentrate and she barely noticed as Sylvanas rid herself of her gauntlets and cloak, freeing herself of more armour as they kissed and kissed. When Alvaraa finally left her trance, she did so only as she felt those cold fingers pull up her robes, hitching them so they were bunched at her waist. Sylvanas growled low in her throat when her cold fingers inched up the warm skin of Alvaraa’s thighs, a low and guttural sound that made the pit of Alvaraa’s stomach swirl with a molten heat.

“Take if off,” Sylvanas growled, stepping back a moment and watching with hungry eyes as Alvaraa leant against the wall, catching her breath.

Alvaraa took the moment to truly look at the woman before her, drinking in every sight. Her deathly blue skin was far more exposed now, with only the under cloth elements of her armour covering her lithe form. Those red eyes were filled with a savage hunger that seemed to consumed by lust that Alvaraa felt her own confidence begin to grow. With careful and deliberate movements, Alvaraa began to divest herself of her robes, smirking a little herself as she watched her Warchief’s eyes drink her in with such intensity that she felt another shiver down her spine. Once the last piece of her clothing was dropped to the floor, leaving her only in her underthings, Sylvanas wasted no time in pushed forward once more, grabbing at Alvaraa’s waist and pinning her against the wall.

She moved her hands greedily down her thighs, caressing the skin there before she lifted one of them up, hooking it around her waist and pressing harder against her. Alvaraa gasped as a hand moved to caress her backside, squeezing and clawing at the flesh with an appreciative moan. 

“By the Light, that feels good,” Alvaraa gasped, against Sylavanas’ lips, biting her new lover’s lip.

“I should hope so, little one,” Sylvanas chuckled, her hands moving between Alvaraa’s thighs. “Tell me; do you feel alive?”

Alvaraa blinked at those words for a second, her mouth opening to try to respond, just as fingers pressed between her legs, rubbing her harshly over her underclothes. Any response died upon her tongue, as those deft fingers  pushed the fabric aside, circling her clit with a speed that sent a cry escaping from her throat. Her head fell back against the wall, as she tried to keep herself stead, feeling the way Sylvanas’ fingers would slow and savour before speeding up and almost forcing the pleasure to take her. It was maddening and enticing, as Alvaraa tried to keep her eyes open, mesmerised by the way Sylvanas’ teeth bared slightly as she focused on bringing the onslaught of pleasure to her, her eyes watching the harsh rise and fall of her chest with each stuttering breath.

As if she had been listening to those thoughts, Sylvanas surged forward, capturing one of Alvaraa’s nipples between her lips, sucking and flicking her tongue over the exposed nub. It was hard not to scream, as Alvaraa felt her whole body begin to tremble beneath the attentions, her hand scrabbling to grab at Sylvanas’ hair to keep her locked onto her breast, urging her on with her own desperation and hunger. She needed this more than she ever thought she had needed anything before. What once would have been a thought that had passed her mind on lonely nights, was now before her, giving her more pleasure than her own hand could ever hope to achieve. 

“Fuck! Please, Sylvanas!  _ Please _ !” Alvara gasped, rolling her hips hard against the circling fingers and begging for some release.

“As you wish, Alvaraa,” Sylvanas purred, punctuating her name with the swift motion of pushing her fingers through the slick wetness and pressing inside of her.

Alvaraa screamed once more as those fingers set to work, thrusting to the motion of her rolling hips and motioning until she felt them press against the ridge inside of her that made her whole body begin to quake. It felt like a hazy dream, as she was fucked by Sylvanas Windrunner, earing the growls and gasps and moans as if they were far away from the actions she was engaging in. Her eyes screwed shut, trying to hold back on her release as much as possible, wanting each moment to last an eternity.

“Alvaraa, look at me.”

Nails gripped into her chin forcing her head up as Sylvanas straightened to her full height. The nails dropped to her throat, as Sylvanas squeezed gently until Alvaraa forced her eyes to open. She moaned as Sylvanas tightened her hand slightly, nodding furiously as if she encourage her on. An even greater smirk passed over the Warchief’s face at that, as her hand tightened and her thrusts became harder and more insistent. It was hard to focus, hard to think of anything other than the woman before her and how beautiful and fierce she looked like this. How  _ alive _ she looked in this moment. So passionate and intense in a way that Alvaraa had never seen her undead Warchief look before. 

“Good girl,” Sylvanas purred into her ear, biting the pointed edge of it. “Now, come for me. Come for your Warchief.”

The orders were not hard to follow, as Alvaraa felt her body react to those husked words, releasing waves of trembling pleasure throughout her. Each wave that crashed seemed more intense than the last, as Sylvanas kept up her movements through her orgasm, pulling and pushing until there was nothing Alvaraa could do but whimper, as tears began to streak down her face at the overwhelming sensations.

It seemed that the tears were enough for Sylvanas to take pity on her, slowing her motions until she could feel Alvaraa’s trembling begin to subside. Removing her fingers from both her pussy and her neck, Sylvanas pressed her slick fingers against Alvaraa’s lips, which she accepted eagerly. She moaned as she swirled her tongue around Sylvanas’ fingers, enjoying the taste of herself off of them and gasping at the way her lover was slowly thrusting them into her mouth, stroking her tongue and humming as she watched Alvaraa clean her fingers so obediently.

“On your knees, Alvaraa,” Sylvanas purred, removing her fingers from her lips with a light pop and trailing them against her cheek. “It’s time for you to show your loyalty.”

Nodding eagerly, Alvaraa dropped to her knees, seemingly having forgotten every sense of doubt she had, had upon entering the room. She felt nothing more than a desire to please Sylvanas right now. To thank her for the pleasure she had given to her and to thank her for everything she had been doing for her people. It no longer mattered that they were still in the Undercity, where death seemed to reign, for now they were in a room of memories and where there had been that startling moment of life behind Sylvanas’ eyes.

Sylvanas merely smirked as she removed her boots and the cloth trousers she had been wearing underneath her armour, exposing her bottom half. Perhaps the sensations had not been as strong as if she were still alive, but Alvaraa could see that their actions had certainly aroused the Warchief to a certain degree. Her thighs were slick and as she stepped forward, Alvaraa gratefully reached her hands up to caress her parted thighs, marvelling at the sight before her.

Initially, she had been hoping to take her time, but she soon found a hand clutching harshly at her hair, pulling her hard against her dripping pussy. She obeyed the unspoken demand eagerly, flicking and swirling her tongue around Sylvanas’ clit, moaning appreciatively into her as she began her motions. She could hear the moans and approving hums as she worked, her hands caressing those strong and powerful thighs as she felt them tense and quake against each motion of her tongue.

“You’re so good at serving me, champion. Perhaps I should have had you prove your loyalty sooner,” Sylvanas purred, tightening her grip on Alvaraa’s hair and eliciting a loud moan in response. “You’re so eager to please me.”

Instead of responding, Alvaraa merely doubled her actions, slipping her tongue inside of Sylvanas and relishing in the wetness that was coating her lips and chin as she drew more and more moans from her Warchief’s mouth. There was nothing Alvaraa wanted more than to hear these praises coming from her lover’s lips. Those sweet, sweet words that drove her on and on, further and further in her quest to serve the woman above her. She moved her fingers next, pushing them inside and thrusting hard and fast as she sucked on her lover’s clit, pulling more and more desperate sounds from Sylvanas above her. The hand on her head tightened as her thighs quaked on either side of her head, tensing and straining to keep her up.

Done with the simple motions, Alvaraa bit down on Sylvanas’ clit before pressing her tongue hard against her, flicking in short quick motions until she could feel the nails digging into her scalp. Her lover was close and there was no way she was going to back down without having Sylvanas feel some semblance of what she had done for her. So she kept going, aching and aching until finally she felt the trembling within Sylvanas’ core, growing stronger until the woman let out an earth shattering cry. The raw energy of the Banshee Queen sent ice down Alvaraa’s spine and yet she kept going, as her hair was clawed at and the woman before her shook with each passing second.

She continued until she felt Sylvanas push her away, stopping all the sensations upon her until they became too much for her to bear. For the first time, Alvaraa saw the Warchief undone, gasping and shaking in a way that made people see the very person she had been before. That elf who had protected her homeland with so much heart and soul that it had cost her, her own life. Alvaraa wanted to wrap her in her arms, to hold her close upon that large bed and make love to her until she could do nothing but sleep through the exhaustion. She wanted to take that little spark of like and capture it, living in that moment forever.

But Sylvanas did nothing but silently get dressed into her armour once more, barely looking at Alvaraa until she was finally finished. It was then that she walked back over, lifting Alvaraa’s chin up so that they were looking directly into each other’s eyes.

“You have done well, Alvaraa. I will see that your loyalty is rewarded. I will need people like you in the weeks to come, I am certain.”

“I… anything for you, my Warchief.”

“Good. Now, let’s clean you up. You look quite the mess, little one,” Sylvanas spoke, that hint of a smile pulling at her lips as she helped Alvaraa to her feet. “Unless you want a reward more imminently?”

Alvaraa gasped as the claws on Sylvanas’ gauntlet scratched against her skin, leaving a trickle of blood that fell from the cuts. Her mind was reeling, knowing that she had perhaps already stayed too long, but as those palms cupped her breasts, she knew she wasn’t going to be doing the sensible thing. Instead, she groaned, pushing herself into Sylvanas’ touch and wanting nothing more than to be touched by this woman, over and over again.

“I live to serve  _ you _ , Sylvanas.”


End file.
